


Funny Sterek Drabble

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, mentioned mpreg, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Funny Sterek Drabble

There was a reason for the little summer barbecue party in Stilinski’s backyard. All closest friends were there, Melissa and John too.  It was obvious how clingy Derek and Stiles were to each other, even more so than usual. The other werewolves might have noticed already what was happening but no one was sure. 

Half an hour into the party Stiles and Derek called for everyone’s  attention, Derek placed his palm on Stiles’ belly and they announced Stiles’ three-month pregnancy. The surprise was huge and everyone was happy. 

Except John Stilinski. 

‘I DON’T NEED DEATON, I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS.’ 

The man yelled as he chased Derek around the house, followed by Stiles who begged his dad not to leave his grandson an orphan.


End file.
